


You Deserve Better

by claireeleven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireeleven/pseuds/claireeleven
Summary: Maggie had her reasons for stopping the kiss. Reasons which she would love to explain, if Alex would just talk to her. But she won't, so Maggie has to get creative.
 
Post-2x06. I have too many feelings and I needed happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and this is completely un-beta-ed so there are probably a million mistakes but I needed to finish it and make everything ok again.

It had been two weeks since Alex had kissed her and so far they’d only spoken once. Well, Maggie had spoken. Even though Alex had been ignoring all of her calls and texts, Maggie was persistent. So one day, when she was standing at a crime scene with the body of an alien lying right in front of her, she taken her chance. Borrowing a rookie’s phone, she’d dialled Alex’s number and she honestly hadn’t expected the agent to pick up. She was so surprised in fact that when she heard that familiar, confident voice answer with “Danvers”, she temporarily thought things might be ok. A smile spread over her face as she replied.

“Hey Danvers. Wanna see a dead body?”

For a moment, she thought Alex might say yes.

For a moment, she thought they could move past the fact that Alex had kissed her and out of her own stupid fear of rejection, she’d rejected the agent first.

For a moment, she thought they might be fine.

She was wrong. With a click, Alex hung up and Maggie’s face fell. She shoved the phone back towards the rookie and headed back to her cruiser, desperate for shots. And lots of them.

\-----------------------

Maggie was about 5 shots in and although the world had started to go fuzzy, the pain in her chest was only getting sharper. She tried Alex again and tried to look on the bright side. If the call is cutting out after only one ring, Alex must be looking at her phone right now. She must be thinking about her.

As M’gann brought her another shot and a glass of water that she hadn’t asked for, Maggie had reached out and grabbed on to the alien’s arm. M’gann stopped and waited, watching as Maggie’s eyes fought to focus on her.

“Paper,” Maggie managed, only serving to confused the bartender further. “And a pen?”

“Sure,” M’gann said with a smile, heading back to the bar for a notepad and pen and laying them down on the table beside the now empty shot glass. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Nope. Thank you,” Maggie said, already picking up the pen and starting to write. M’gann picked up the shot glass and nudged the water a little closer to the detective.

\-----------------------

Once Maggie was finished writing, she felt better. Now that she had all the words out on paper, it was as though a weight had been lifted. Sure, there were more scratched out words than not in some places but now she had everything she desperately wanted to tell Alex written on paper in front of her. She’d been so busy writing that she hadn’t even taken a minute to contemplate how exactly she would make Alex read it.

Luckily for her, even while drunk, she was clever.

Downing the glass of water, she folded up the letter and approached the bar again, trying her best not to look like a newborn giraffe.

“Do you have an envelope?” Maggie slurred, looking around like she might find one lying on the bar. M’gann didn’t say anything, she simply retrieved one from the back office and handed it over, preferring to stay out of human drama.

As Maggie stuffed her letter into the envelope, crumpling the edges of the paper slightly, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she thought of Alex reading it and finally understanding. She quickly scrawled “Agent Danvers” across the front and returned the pen to M’gann with a smile.

Clutching her letter tightly, she stumbled her way out of the bar and into the night air.

Now all she had to do was wait.

\---------------------

She didn’t have to wait long. It was only two days later when she found herself at yet another crime scene. This time the body was human but the murderer was definitely not if the the claw marks and purple goo were anything to go by. As she knelt down by the body, she subtly pulled the envelope out of her inside jacket pocket and dipped the corner in the goo, hoping it wouldn’t make the letter any more illegible than it already was given that she’d written it drunk.

“Hey, you,” Maggie called, holding the letter out towards the DEO agent Alex had been sending in her place. She knew she should have learnt the poor guy’s name but she hadn’t bothered because she kept telling herself Alex would come next time anyway.

The agent hurried over to her and took the envelope from her, avoiding the end that was covered in goo. As he read the name on it, his eyes widened. Maggie didn’t say anything more, she simply stood and walked back over to her own team. It wasn’t like she lied to the man. If he happened to assume the letter had been found on the victim and was from the killer, it wasn’t exactly her fault.

Ok, it definitely was her fault, but if this was what it took to make Alex listen, so be it.

\-----------------------

Alex was going stir crazy. She had barely left the DEO in the past two weeks. It seemed like every case they had just happened to crossover with the NCPD and while Alex loved her lab, she was desperate to get back out in the field. So long as it didn’t involve seeing a certain detective.

When the relatively new agent she had sent to the crime scene had come running back into the DEO, wildly waving the letter around, she’d been excited. She figured it was a lead. Maybe all she needed was to solve a case and she’d be able to go back to normal. Married to the job and not worrying about anything else. When the agent had thrust the letter towards her and she saw her own name scrawled across the front, a flicker of fear had run through her mind but it was quickly replaced with a steely resolve. If the alien was making this case personal, she was definitely going to be the one to bring them into custody.

Taking note of the faint purple tinge at one end, Alex threw on a pair of gloves and took the envelope from the agent before dismissing him. By this point, quite a few people had gathered around, including Kara who was dressed as Supergirl and was fiercely scanning the building for any signs of the alien who was apparently after her sister.

Alex took a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope, hoping the letter wasn’t some type of alien booby trap. Peering inside, she took note of the fact that there seemed to be several pages stuffed inside and that envelope seemed to have been goo-resistant.

She slid the pages out and unfolded them, noting that they seemed to have been shoved inside haphazardly given the crumpled edges.

Kara had finished scanning the building and was now hovering over her shoulder, trying to read the letter.

It took Alex four words to realise who the letter was from.

_Dear Alex,_

_I’m sorry…_

She quickly folded the letter back over and searched the crowd for the agent who had brought the letter in. When she made eye contact, she narrowed her gaze and Alex could have sworn he instantly began to sweat.

“Where did you get this from?” Alex asked, acutely aware that most of the DEO currently had their eyes on her.

“Uh, the crime scene?” the agent offered lamely. “It was on the victim.”

“Did you actually find it on the victim?”

“No,” the agent admitted sheepishly. “One of the NCPD detectives did. She must have recognised your name so she gave it straight to me.”

That was all the confirmation Alex needed and she turned around, pushing her way through the crowd as she headed back to the lab.

J’onn called after her but she didn’t stop. Luckily, Kara seemed to have put two and two together and informed the team that the letter wasn’t from the murderer before following her sister.

\--------------------

Alex was trying not to cry.

She’d been doing so well. She hadn’t cried once since that night when Kara had held her as she sobbed. Not even after the time Maggie had called from someone else’s phone and Alex had been forced to hear the other woman’s playful voice, acting like they could just pretend everything was fine.

She was trying to hard not to cry that she didn’t even notice Kara come up beside her and wrap her in a hug.

“Maggie,” Kara said and Alex nodded even though it wasn’t really a question. Kara hugged her a little bit tighter.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Kara tentatively began to speak. She too had read the first four words and it definitely seemed like Maggie felt bad for what had happened.

“Maybe you should read it?”

“No,” came Alex’s sharp, instant reply.

“Just listen to me,” Kara said, still hugging her tightly. “Maybe you should read it because it seems pretty long so she clearly has a lot she wants to say and maybe this will help give you closure? So you can go back to being the badass DEO agent you were born to be instead of just a nerdy mad scientist.”

That got a small smile out of Alex but she still didn’t make a move to read the letter.

“If you don’t like what she has to say, I can always throw her into outer space for you?” Kara offered. Alex knew she was joking but if she was honest, she also knew that if she asked Kara to do that, she probably would.

It took another minute of silence before Alex sighed and softly said “Ok.”

Kara moved to the other side of the lab, giving her sister some privacy but still staying close by in case she was needed.

Alex took a deep breath before she unfolded the letter once more.

_Dear Alex,_

_I’m sorry for the other night. I was scared. I know you’re probably rolling your eyes right now and thinking that there is no way that I was scared because I’m the pro while you’re just a baby gay but I was. You scare me Alex Danvers. From the moment I met you, I liked you. You were just as badass as me and that is an achievement in itself, Miss. Danvers. I wanted to get to know you, and even though I thought you were straight, I sort of wished you weren’t._

_But then, my wish came true. You were sitting across from me, telling me I was right and I was so happy. I wanted to hug you and keep you safe and help you work everything out. I wanted to protect you and never let anything hurt you. But that night, after you left and I downed by 3 rd shot, I realised I couldn’t. I couldn’t protect you because you were going to be so excited and you’d be seeing the world properly for the first time ever and the last thing you need is borderline sociopathic Maggie ruining that for you._

_But you kissed me. And I kissed you back. And I wanted to keep kissing you and never stop. Because you’re so beautiful, Alex Danvers. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and even when you get flustered you look adorable. But the look on your face when I know you’re trying to hold back tears. That look almost destroyed me. I saw those tears shimmering in your eyes and I knew they were because of me and I realised I’d hurt you by trying not to hurt you and now you won’t even listen to me when I try to tell you I’m sorry._

_If you’re still reading this, I hope you know how sorry I am. Because I’m pretty drunk right now and writing is really difficult after six shots. But you’re worth it. You’re worth so much more than you think Alex, and now that you’re finally embracing who you are, you should go out there and find someone who is worthy of the awesomeness that is Alex Danvers._

_I know you think you have to be perfect all the time and that somehow you’re not as good as your sister (which is crap because you’re way prettier and smarter than her) and everyone else (I think you’re better than every other agent at the DEO, including Supergirl). You have to stop trying to be who everyone wants you to be and just be you because you’re the most perfect Alex Danvers I’ve ever met._

_I know I’m rambling but the point of this letter is to tell you that I’m sorry, and I hope you’ll be able to forgive me and we can move past this because you are going to meet someone much better than me, someone who isn’t hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work and borderline sociopathic. I love you, Alex Danvers, but you deserve someone better._

_Love,_

_Maggie_

 

Now Alex was definitely crying and desperately trying to stop her tears from falling on the paper. She sniffed quietly but Kara was by her side in a second, ready to throw Maggie into outer space should Alex give the word. 

Alex couldn’t think straight, which was fitting. But as she finally managed to focus herself, only one thought was running through her mind. There is no one better than Maggie.

“I need to speak to her,” Alex said, her voice catching on the lump in her throat.

“Ok,” was all Kara said before Alex rushed past her and out of the DEO. The superhero followed her sister and caught hold of her, holding her tightly before launching both into the air and flying straight to the NCPD building where Maggie worked.

“Will you be ok?” Kara tentatively asked, still not entirely sure what was going on.

“Yeah,” Alex managed, taking a deep breath and heading through the front doors before she chickened out.

She’d been in the precinct enough to know where Maggie’s office was, but once she was outside of the door, hand poised inches from the door, ready to knock, she stopped. Could she really do this? She’d only realised her feelings less than 3 weeks ago. Could she handle getting her heartbroken again?

Before she could even decide what to do next, the door in front of her opened and on the other side stood Maggie who seemed just as shocked to find Alex outside her office.

“Agent Danvers, come in,” Maggie greeted professionally, stepping aside to let Alex in and hoping that she wasn’t about to be murdered for interfering with the DEO’s investigation.

“I read your letter,” Alex stated blankly once Maggie had closed and locked the door.

“You did?” Maggie lamely replied, her normal bravado completely absent.

“Yeah,” Alex muttered, maintaining eye contact with the detective. “You love me.”

Maggie fought not to look away as she nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. With a sad smile that only showed the faintest of dimples, she tilted her head and regarded Alex’s puffy eyes, her chest aching at the knowledge that she had caused more tears. “You deserve someone better though.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I deserve the best,” Alex informed her confidently and although Maggie thought that it was completely true, she was glad the agent was joking with her again.

“Yes, you-“

Maggie’s sentence was cut short by lips on hers once again as Alex kissed her firmly.

“Alex,” Maggie began as she pulled away.

“Maggie, you are so sweet and caring and sensitive. You’re only work-obsessed because you care about your job, which is fine because I’m pretty work-obsessed too. And you love me so you can’t be a sociopath.” Alex blurted out before pausing momentarily to look the shorter woman in the eye. “And I do agree that you are hard-headed because you won’t accept that I love you, too. There is no one better than you.”

With that, Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie once more, slower and more tentatively this time and her heart soared when the detective closed the distance, pressing their lips together softly.

Pulling back slightly, they rested their foreheads together and neither woman could help but smile. 

“Are you sure there’s no one better?” Maggie asked with a teasing tone. “Not even Supergirl?”

“Gross. She’s my sister!”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
